Many households in the United States have a clothes dryer that uses a lint screen to prevent lint from entering a dryer exhaust vent hose. With each load, lint builds on the lint screen and the user must continually clean it. Typical vacuum cleaner devices are not practical for cleaning lint screens because they are bulky and not conveniently located close enough to the lint screen. Typical vacuum cleaner devices also use rigid materials, such as hard plastic, which can easily result in damage to the lint screen (which is normally made of metal). Additionally, using the typical vacuum cleaner on a fine mesh surface results in the production of loud, undesirable whistling sounds while cleaning. These unique problems create a need for an improved lint vacuum device locatable near a lint screen and also a need for a suitable nozzle for cleaning a lint screen.